Sherman County, Oregon
Sherman County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oregon. The county is named for William Tecumseh Sherman, Union general in the American Civil War. In 2000, its population was 1,934. The seat of the county is Moro. Economy Sherman County is predominantly an agricultural county, its economy receiving some aid from ranching and tourism. Its farms primarily produce wheat and barley. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,153 km² (831 sq mi). 2,132 km² (823 sq mi) of it is land and 21 km² (8 sq mi) of it (0.96%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Wasco County - west, south * Gilliam County - east * Klickitat County - north Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 1,934 people, 797 households, and 545 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 935 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.59% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 1.40% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 2.79% from other races, and 1.55% from two or more races. 4.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 797 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.50% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.50% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 23.40% from 25 to 44, 26.10% from 45 to 64, and 18.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 102.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,142, and the median income for a family was $42,563. Males had a median income of $31,207 versus $21,579 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,448. About 12.30% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.20% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. History Sherman County was created on February 25, 1889 out of the northeast corner of Wasco County. The county's borders have been changed only once, in 1891, when the Legislative Assembly moved the county line eighteen miles farther south into Wasco County. The town of Wasco was designated the county seat by the Legislative Assembly although this designation was contested between Wasco and Moro. Following the addition of a portion of Wasco County, Moro became the eventual winner. Communities Incorporated cities *Grass Valley *Moro *Rufus *Wasco Unincorporated communities and CDPs *Biggs Junction *Kent Category:Counties of Oregon Category:Sherman County, Oregon Category:Columbia River Gorge